puffruffschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
PuffRuff School: The Movie
is a 1998 American traditionally animated comedy film based on the Fox animated television series PuffRuff School. The film revolves around how the goth-themed Rogue Junior High Academy merges with PuffRuff Middle School. MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew are told by other students they may not be planning any threats at all, until MJ and Kirby discover that Rogue has plans to pull their school out of the ground, so MJ and her friends must stop them. Production was hinted to begin in 1996, when TjsWorld2011 decided he would produce a feature film based on the series, since its popularity was on the rise. However production did not begin until 1997. It was decided that the film would be distributed by 20th Century Fox in the US and Columbia Pictures internationally. The film was released in theaters on July 21, 1998 to generally positive reviews. It was later released onto DVD and VHS on October 6, 1998 and made its network premiere on Fox on May 15, 1999. On February 1, 2014, it was announced by TjsWorld2011 that a 3D re-release of the film is set for June 18, 2014. Plot Before the film really starts, Kirby and Andrew start the film with a countdown. Then the title of the movie is shown, starting the film. The film begins as MJ wakes up on the first day of the school year. When she arrives at PuffRuff Middle School she sees that the site is empty. Her friend Kirby greets her, and she then realizes that her mother set her clock back so she wouldn't be late. The kids then go through their usual school day, but then at the end of the day, Principal Deborah calls them over to her office for some news. She tells the kids that she is planning to merge their school with Rogue Junior High Academy, a darker school. The kids are very worried about this, since Rogue seems like a very unfriendly school. The following tuesday, Pyro announces that he is starting a school newspaper titled "The PuffRuffRogue Tribune". The school then holds a ceremony of the school's reopening as "PuffRuffRogue Middle School", ending with Rogue's principal, Mr. Gaugh and Mrs. Deborah cutting a red ribbon blocking the school's hallway with a knife, in which MJ asks if now there is a possibility that he may be dangerous. Later, at recess, MJ and Kirby find that two of Rogue's students, Anna McBeth and John "Anglerfish" Angler have ditched recess for some time in the gym. They ask if they are planning any threats, and they say no. Kirby tells MJ that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but MJ says that nobody really says that anymore. Later, in Mr. Hanes' class, Mr. Hanes asks his students what they think about the ceremony, and there is a negative reaction coming from the students. Mr. Hanes therefore asks them what they want him to do about it. More coming soon! Voice cast *Brashgirl901 as MJ and Anna McBeth *Pyro R. as Kirby and Pyro R. *TjsWorld2011 as Andrew *Charles Martinet as Mr. Gaugh *Danielle Judovits as Ms. Deborah Production In early 1996, TjsWorld2011, one of the creators of PuffRuff School stated that he had decided his company TjsWorld2011 Entertainment would produce a feature film based on the series to be released in mid-1998, and the distribution rights would be handled by 20th Century Fox. Columbia Pictures would later handle international rights in late 1997. On November 2, 1997, TjsWorld2011 stated that the film was in production, and it would be released on July 21, 1998. Reception The film recieved generally positive reviews from critics and was well-recieved by fans of the show. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film an 75% rating. Metacritic gave the film a 72% rating, indicating "Generally favorable reviews". Home media The film was released onto DVD and VHS on October 6, 1998 in both widescreen and fullscreen editions. The special features include deleted scenes, bloopers, 3 trailers for the film and the Emmy award-nominated episode "99.5% Crazy". Transcript Main To read this film's main transcript, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts, go here. Trivia *"Police Car" by Sam Spence plays when MJ and Kirby are chasing Anna through the Rogue base. *''The PuffRuffRogue Tribune's name is a parody of various newspaper names, such as ''The Salt Lake Tribune. *Pyro R. Productions co-produced this film along with TjsWorld2011 Entertainment, but the company was uncredited on promotional posters. However it is credited on the film itself. Gallery openingrecording.png|"Oh, a countdown! Can I start it?" nooneknows.png|"I am saying this with all due respect, MJ, but no one knows." booisay.png|"Boo, boo, I say!" mjtalkingtopyroandkirby.png|"But listen, boys. We are going to suprise attack them one way or another!" prstm2.png|"Is that..." "It can't be!" "...It is." hastalavistachump.png|"Hasta la vista, chump!" annarunning.png|Anna running from the lasers. annasshadow.png|Anna about to hit the launch button. takenschool.png|PuffRuffRogue Middle School taken into the sky near the end of the movie. Category:Films